spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's Adventure (video game)
Patrick's Adventure is a game for the Wii U and PlayStation 3. It is the first SpongeBob game to focus entirely on Patrick. It is published by Nickelodeon and developed by Bad Snail Interactive. |Designer = Andrew Palmer Stephen Hillenburg |Released = June 20, 2013 |Genre = 3D Platformer |Modes = |Ratings = : Everyone (E) |Platforms = }} Plot In the beautiful world of Bikini Bottom, a scientist fish named Dr. Scientist is snatching animals and brainwashing them to make an army of super fish. He intends to take over the Pacific Ocean and shut up everyone who laughed at his ideas. To do this he's requested the help of Fred Rechid, a not-too-bright friend. The brainwash will be made easy by the exposure of the fish to a special vortex made by the evil scientist. Among these fish is Patrick Star, the soon-to-be general of the army. However, when put into the Vortex, he is rejected, not for his stupidity, but his kind nature. This makes Dr. Scientist throw Patrick away as garbage - his biggest mistake of the day. Before Patrick got the boot he met a charming she-starfish named Debby, and he's not going to give up on her without a fight, even if it means confronting the evil scientist himself. Patrick takes a hard fall and loses his consciousness. He then wakes up on an abandoned, unnamed city. Protecting this city is the spirit of a fish named Apples. When he learns Patrick is out to fight Dr. Scientist (and thus stop his pollution) Apples decides to help him. They both set out to stop his plans, and so begins the never-ending quarrel between a scientist and a starfish. Cast *Patrick Star - The main protagonist of the game. *Apples - An assistant that lets Patrick take a hit. Can be gained at checkpoint rings. *Debby Starfish - Patrick's girlfriend. *Dr. Scientist - The main antagonist and final boss of the game. *Fred Rechid - The secondary antagonist and fifth boss of the game. *Ivan Indian - First boss of the game. *Explosion Earl - Second boss of the game. *Strong Sam - Third boss of the game. *Paul Pufferfish - Fourth boss of the game. Levels World 1: *Insanity City *Patrick Rolls On *Gate of Natives *Balderdash Boulder *Upstream *Ivan Indian (Boss #1) World 2: *Rolling Stones *Super Seahorse *Native Dangers *Up the Creek *Explosion Earl (Boss #2) World 3: *Forgotten City *Snakes in a Temple *The High Road *Boulder's Revenge *Fast and Wet *Super-dangerous Sunset *Strong Sam (Boss #3) World 4: *Dangerous Machinery *Scientist Power *The Generator *WARNING: Toxic *Paul Pufferfish (Boss #4) World 5: *Watch Your Step *Slip n' Climb *Lights Out *Watch Your Step...Again *Dark Jaws *More Machinery *Fred Rechid (Boss #5) World Finale: *Electro-Lab *The Great Hall *Dr. Scientist (Boss #6) Controls *Analog stick/Circle pad - Control Patrick. *X button/A button - Jump. Hold in button for higher jump. For maximum jump, hold it in while jumping off enemies. *Square button/B button - Patrick does his main attack, the Belly Blast. *Triangle button/L or R button - Change camera angle. Trivia *The boss fight for Ivan Indian was originally much harder, as he had more hitpoints and faster attacks. *There was originally a password system but it was removed. *Explosion boxes were originally simply going to have "BIG BOOM" written on them, but was replaced with a picture of a bomb. *The gems Patrick collects were originally going to be just gray, but were later decided to be colored. Puns and References: #Rolling Stones is an obvious reference to the band of the same name. #Snakes in a Temple is a reference to the 2004 movie, "Snakes on a Plane". #Up the Creek a reference to the 1984 movie of the same name. #Slip n' Climb is a pun on the term "slip and slide". *The first three levels to be finished were moved to World 4 for being too hard. These are (in order of being finished) Scientist Power, The Generator, and Dangerous Machinery. *Patrick breaks the fourth wall in the seahorse levels, as before he gets on the seahorse he will look at the player and raise his eyebrows. Names in other languages 'Spanish: ' La aventura de Patrick 'Italian: ' L'avventura di Patrick 'French: ' L'aventura di Patrick 'Deutsch: ' Patrick Abenteuer 'Japanese: ' Paturikku no Boken Category:Video Games Category:Rated E Category:Nickelodeon Category:Patrick Star Category:Patrick's Adventure Category:Games by Bad Snail Interactive Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Fred Rechid